Fire and Smoke
by madgalaxy
Summary: The story of New Generation from Rose Weasley prospective. Growing up, Hogwarts life,and Rose's unexpected friendship with Scorpius Malfoy since the day they first met.
1. Chapter 1,or how it all started

I watched my cousin go up to the stool we were all supposed to sit on. I could almost feel Albus' hands shaking and his legs not working in the right way because, oh well, that is the way I feel too. I saw the black-haired boy sit on the stool and the steady hand of Professor put the ancient hat on his head, so it fell over his eyebrows. I saw Albus purse his lips together, and the moment later the Sorting Hat shouted out: «SLYTHERIN!»

Brilliant, I thought. Just brilliant. I thought that Al will get unhappy about the Hat's decision, but he seemed to already be talking with a boy at his right, with this special smile on his face. Slytherin now is not what it used to be, as Uncle Harry says. There are still some grandchildren of Death Eaters, but the whole faculty has changed. Mom says that maybe it is because of the new head - Professor I-cannot-remember-her-name.

The most unexpected thing of this evening that got even professors surprised is the sorting of the Malfoy boy. He was one of us in this sense. One of the children being watched by everyone. Everyone knows our last names and who our parents are. However, unlike Potters and Weasleys he was expected to be sorted to Slytherin. Which did not happen. Everyone, including me and Al, were left gawking when the hat yelled ,not even touching silver head for longer than a second, «GRYFFINDOR». Poor boy seemed even more lost than before. Me and Al got to seem him on the train: all alone with a book on his lap. Made me feel sorry for him. He stumbled from the stool and went to the Gryffindor table, apparently expecting to be rejected, as I could tell from the look on his face. I watcged him sit down and squeeze his eyes shut. Moment after I saw a hand fall on boy's shoulder and he turned his head to be greeted by a dark-haired boy, who smiled at him and tried to pretend that he does not notice Scorpius Malfoy's shocked face.

"Weasley, Rose."

Oh stars, please Rose just don't fall. I climbed up to the stool, closing my eyes, so I will not see my family members looking at me.

"Oh, one more Weasley. Reckless, smart, and sly. Slytherin?"

«Mmm, I prefer red.»

"Red, you say? Well then…"

GRYFFINDOR!

Happy as I could be I ran to my faculty's table. I saw the gap on the bench, and sat down. Turning my head in different direction I spotted James smiling at me, and rolling his eyes in direction of Slytherin table. THen I turned my head right and caught the pair of light eyes looking at me with a surprised expression. When the boy saw me looking, he looked down and blushed a bit. I extended my hand and smiled at him.

"I am Rose."

He finally looked up, and smiled back, his long fingers curling around mine.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

Dad is so NOT going to be proud.


	2. Wingardium Leviosa

«Roooose! Wake up! Now!»

I jumped on my bed, as Lena Thomas screamed in my ear.

«What's wrong? Where is fire?»

«If you don't get up now, we won't have time for a breakfast!»

«Okay, okay, I'm coming», - I said with a groan, indicating that I am not happy to get out of my warm bed.

But, I don't want to go classes without breakfast, so apparently I have to give up my blanket and get going.

When me and Lena finally got down, others were already waiting for us. Last evening before going to sleep we set up that will not do us any good walking around alone, so we will go to classes together to eliminate the possibility of getting lost. Or we will get lost all together, which is more fun and not that scary.

So seven of us started to walk in the direction of the Great Hall, or more like following others.

We are 3 boys and four girls. Girls being me, Lena Thomas, Mina Prowess, and Hannah Hennon. Boys are: Scorpius Malfoy, Lisander Scamander( his brother got sorted to Ravenclaw), and Evan Nightingale.

For now, everyone pretty much liked each other, but it's only a first day, so we'll see how things will get divided between seven of us.

I looked at two blond heads in front of me and smiled. Malfoy and Scamander seem to get along. Speaking of Malfoy, he is absolutely different form what I thought he would be. I was expecting spoilt and arrogant boy, like his father from dad and Uncle Harry's stories. But he is shy, reserved and not really emotional. However, he seemed smart, and I could see this mischivous light in his eyes, although he was trying to hide it so badly.

«Rose? Are you okay?» - Hannah's hand touched my shoulder, and I snapped out of my thoughts.

«Mmm… yes. Just thinking.»

Blond girl smiled at me, getting her hair out from her eyes.

«I am so nervous, my hands are shaking», - she said with a smile. Hannah is a muggleborn, which makes her more excited than me, but at the same time more nervous.

«Everything will be alright», - I squeezed her hand. – «Don't you worry.»

Hannah smiled, but I could see that I cannot do anything to make her feel better.

We entered the Great Hall one after another, all Gryffindor first years, and slowly moved to our table. I could seee heads turning after Scorpius Malfoy in his gold and scarlet tie. He held his head high, tryig to pretend that he doesn't notice glares from all over the Hall. But I could see his shaking fingers clench into a fist as we moved further.

Our first class, Transfiguration, was together with Slytherin. For me that meant that I finally get to see Al, as I haven't seen him yet since the Sorting Ceremony. I looked forward to sitting next to one of my favorite cousins and chatting with him the whole lesson.

And, of course, _nothing_ went up to my expectations.

When we walked in the classroom Slytherins were already there(maybe they were not as lost as us), and Albus was already seated with a dark-haired boy he was talking with yesterday at the table. Yeap. I almost saw Fate rubbing her hands together and laughing in my face. Okay, maybe I am overly dramatic. Just a tiny bit over.

In the end I did not even get to choose where to sit because Mina snatched Hannah away from me, Lena went to sit with her sister, who got sorted to Slytherin, and who actually waited for her not like my traitor brother, who just waved and smiled, and Lisander sat with Evan because they did not want to stop talking. And yes, the only people left without pairs were me and Malfoy. Okay, I guess, it could be worse. He is not that but after all, just … mmm not talking?

So that is how it was set since the first day: I sat with Scorpius Malfoy on every class(because I never really had a choice). That was a bit boring for me. He never talked to me, although I saw him talking with Lisander and Evan and even(OH MERLIN) smiling. But on classes he kept being quiet and talked with me only about classes, which irritated me a lot. I put it as one of mission: to crack up this deadly serious boy.

Days went by, and I things started to settle. I got my frist letter from home congratulating me with getting on Gryffindor. Albus actually tried to spend some time with me, as well as Hannah with whom I grew closer every day.

Malfoy and I actually started talking during classes. Well, I mostly talked and he listened, but that is a big progress itself. He abswered most of my questions in polite way, although he never asked me anything himself. However, he never showed antipathy towards me either, which he did to Lena, for example. He never talked to her and his face always got this arrogant expression whenever he was near her.

Apparently, I am more like my dad than my mom. I wasn't the first in my class, and I went with James on night walks around the castle. I was interested in studies, but not overly. So when we tried our first spell, of course, I had some problems. I always thought it so easy – to levitate objects – watching all members of my family do it. But no. Maube I am magically handicapped or something like this, but it just didn't seem to work, no matter how fiercely I weaved my wand.

After 20 minutes of that Malfoy sighed and looked in my direction with this know-it-all glance he got when he knew something I didn't.

«You're saying it wrong», - blond boy half-closed his eyes in what seemed like irritation, - « You're supposed to say LeviOsa, not LeviosA.»

«Oh well, if you're that smart teach me then», I said, starting to get angry at this smartass.

And then he smiled. I repeat, he SMILED, though only with a corner of his mouth.

« Watch me and then we can try it together», he said still smiling.

I smiled back and nodded.

By the end of the class with Malfoy's help and his hand guiding mineI mastered the spell. And he smiled again. Now with his whole mouth and even his eyes.

«If you need some more help with other classes, I'm going to study outside after the dinner», - he said still smiling as we walked out of the classroom.

«Sounds nice, smartass», - I grinned.

«See you outside then, Weasley», - he said with a little laugh and ran away in the direction of library.

That's how it all started. Since that day it was not so hard for me to make Scorpius Malfoy smile.


	3. The beginning of new story

The sound of something heavy falling on the table got me to look up from my textbook. What I saw was my impossible cousin and his Slytherin friend Mike McLaggen. Albus had an amused expression on his face, which, obviously was connected to the envelope he had in his hand. He shot a glance full of distrust towards Malfoy before he started talking to me.I get annoyed everytime I catch my family look at Malfoy this way. At first they thought that it's gonna pass, but it's been two weeks since we started spending time together(I don't know if we can be considered friends yet). Albus is the worst if all: I know that he doesn't like Scorpius and thinks that he is the reason we don't hang out that much lately. And he doesn't know that I know that he is the one who told my parents about me befriending Malfoy.

So now here h is with satisfied smirk and an envelope in his hands.

«You missed post today», - Al drops the letter at the desk in the library and walks away without even saying goodbye.

I sigh and pick up the letter with trembling fingers.

«Rose? Did something happen that I missed?» - Scorpius asks with a furrow in his brows.

«Just the fact that my dad will probably kill me the next time he sees me because Al wrote home that we are friends now», - I reply.

I see him change in face. He turnes pale and looks down. I can almost hear his thought in my own head.

«Oh you idiot. You seriously think that my dad can make me stop talking to you? What kind of person do you think I am?»

He looks up at me and I see hope in his eyes. What an idiot. I know that his parents don't have any point on our friendship, simply because there was no one to write them about it. And that Scorpius' father still doesn't talk to him because he was sorted to Gryffindor.

I open the envelope and take the letter out.

I want to be buried in Hogwarts cemetery, please.

The first part is not that bad: my mom's neat handwriting informs me that Hugo has a flu and Ted found a new job. And then I can see the tone of the letter change together with handwriting. Dad was so angry that it's even harder to read than usual.

_«I beieved you were an adequate person, but as soon as we let you out of our sight you find yourself friends that don't promise you anything good. I am dissapointed in you Rose. I thought you can find yourself better friends. Of course, I can be mistaken, but he is a Malfoy, and they prove to be rotten.»_

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Well, I will have to prove him wrong.

* * *

I feel someone's hand on my shoulder. I struggle and open one eye. Scorpius is bending over me, a soft smile on his lips.

«Again? Weasley, you should stop staying so late reading», - he says taking the book out of my hands.

«I was just waiting for you to come back», - I say a bit annoyed at him for not understanding such simple things.

«Was it so hard to wait till the morning I would have told you everything», - he laughs and helps me to get up from the armchair near the fireplace in our Common Room.

In last week Scorpius have been exploring the castle at night, trying to find a hiding place for us and, also, secret passages. I was declined to be a company for these expeditions, because Mr. Malfoy claimed me «too loud to move around the castle at night without waking up the whole faculty». So my mission was to seat and patiently wait for him, which let me bored and infinitely jealous, though I knew that he was right: I couldn't even move around the room without hitting anything on my way.

« I found it», - he says yawning.

«Where?» - I jump and, of course, trip on my own foot and fall back into the armchair.

Malfoy start hysterically laughing, and I take the closest object to me, which happened to be my book and throw it at him. The book gets his head, and it makes him land in the second armchair.

«Ow, will you ever stop doing this?» - he says rubbing his forehead, which already started to redden.

« It's all your fault. You laughed when I fell.»

«Well, it was impossible not to laugh», - he says grinning.- «But back to business: behing the tapestry on the third floor is a small room, which is perfectly suitable for everything we plan to do. We can even make potions there.»

I look at him, and we reflect each other's grins. After two months of planning our mischievous Hogwarts life can finally begin. Uncle George is going to be proud of us.


End file.
